Issue 137
Issue 137 is the one-hundred and thirty-seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams. It was published on February 11, 2015. Plot Carl asks Lydia if she likes his hat and if it makes her feel better. Lydia responds by saying she likes the hat but talking to Carl is what makes her feel better. Maggie and Jesus enter finding Carl and Lydia talking. They stress Carl into questioning what they need to do. Carl defends Lydia by arguing that if the group treated her better and did not imprison her, that she may open up to them. Carl also says although Lydia's group killed people, they have killed people as well. Maggie and Jesus begin to question Lydia but she does not respond. Alex enters and informs Maggie that the two boys that attacked Carl and Sophia have awoken in the infirmary. Maggie goes back to the infirmary to greet an angry mother upset that Carl is able to walk free when her son is lying injured. Maggie explains that Carl will be punished but also her boys. The mother begins to threaten Maggie who suggests that the family relocates. Gregory enters and calms the situation down while Maggie thanks him. Gregory invites Maggie to his trailer later to discuss a solution to the problem. Maggie returns and asks Jesus if Lydia has spoken any more but it has not happened. Maggie appears to have an idea. Sophia returns Carl's glasses to him as Carl promises to Sophia that nothing will happen to her while he is around. Maggie enters and asks to speak with Carl. Carl enters Lydia's cell and informs her that he will be letting her out on one condition. Lydia is solely Carl's responsibility and if she does anything wrong, Carl will be held accountable. Lydia promises not to cause any trouble. Carl impresses on her that if she tries anything to hurt his friends, family, or people, he will kill her. Carl says he wants to trust Lydia. Lydia promises not to hurt anyone as they leave the cell. Maggie arrives at Gregory's trailer to discuss the situation with the boys and their families. Gregory invites Maggie in and offers her a glass of wine as Maggie accepts. Gregory then inserts some powder into the drink and hands it to her. They begin their conversation. Meanwhile, Carl is showing Lydia around the Hilltop. They pass a large chicken coop and Lydia asks to sit down near the chickens, as she likes the sounds they make. Carl asks Lydia what Whisperers ate while inside of the herd. Lydia explains that they ate wild berries, and vegetables grown from wild gardens. She also tells him that they ate dead animals as well. Carl asks if Lydia has eaten anyone she has killed and she denies that she has. Carl explains their encounter with the Hunters and how Dale had died. He tells Lydia that his father and the group had to kill them. Carl tells Lydia why they had to kill the people who threatened them to get to where they are now. He explains the no killing rule implemented by Rick back at the prison, and how it has changed over time. Lydia counters by saying that Carl had threatened her earlier. Carl responds by saying that he only did it to make sure he got his point across, and that he was sorry. Lydia says she is cold and begins to cuddle in Carl's arms. Lydia tells Carl that she likes him and Carl says the same in return. They begin looking at the Hilltop together. Back at Gregory's trailer, Maggie begins to feel dizzy and light-headed. She realizes that Gregory has poisoned her. She tries to fight back, but Gregory says that fighting back will make the substance work quicker. Maggie passes out and Gregory menaces over her, gloating. He says that Maggie would not take over forever and that is all right with the world again. Gregory does not look behind him in which Jesus is standing with a horrified look on his face. Lydia asks Carl to take his glasses off so she can get a better look at him. Carl assures Lydia that she does not want to see his face. Lydia asks why one lens is darkened and the other is not. Carl explains how he got his eye shot out. Lydia gently removes Carl's glasses and begins touching his face. Lydia begins to approach Carl and licks his eye socket, informing him that she feels the hole is "sexy". Carl is very shocked. Lydia licks her lips and pushes Carl to the ground while climbing on top of him. Carl is in shock and asks Lydia what she is doing. Lydia asks Carl if he had ever had sex before. Carl is at a loss for words as Lydia whispers into his ear that she can show him how. Carl gazes into Lydia's eyes, pauses, and agrees. Carl and Lydia both hold hands on top of Carl's hat. Credits *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Paul Monroe *Gregory *Carson *Alex *Brandon Rose *Lydia *Morton Rose *Tammy Rose *Hilltop Colony residents Deaths *None Trivia *Sean Mackiewicz teases this issue in previous issues' Letter Hacks by saying "something that the readers have requested happens". *Carl loses his virginity to Lydia in this issue. *This is one of the many issues that does not feature any zombies. *This issue marks Sophia's 75th appearance. References Category:Media and Merchandise